


Sie ist diejenige, die ich will (She's the One that I want)

by LuisaHoffman



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Sex, NSFW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuisaHoffman/pseuds/LuisaHoffman
Summary: Jesse is not what Beca expected. He's Jealous, overbearing, and controlling. Beca isn't sure if she's in love with him anymore. Jesse Knows that Beca likes the Kommissar and wants to keep them apart. He knows that Beca is changing and falling deeper for Kommissar and he doesn't like it, Jesse is trying everything in his power to hold on to Beca, but ends up doing something stupid and he ends up losing himself and loses the only thing that matters to him.





	1. Jealous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artistia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artistia/gifts).



> Notes: I don't own PitchPerfect or its characters. I'm not getting any profit from this, I'm just a person with an imagination.
> 
> Special thanks to 'Artistia' for the Prompt!!! 
> 
> This story will be having a slow start so please be patient with me.

Beca's Pov,

It was the Worlds after party, and I was starting to feel the ache in my feet as I continued to dance with the Bellas, I decided that I was done dancing for a while to give my feet a break. I moved towards the bar and sat down on one of the empty stools and asked the bartender for a beer.

The bartender nodded and moved to grab my beer, cracking it open and handing it to me. I took my first mouth full out of the beer and moaned as the amber liquid ran down my throat, I was about to take a second mouth full when my shoulder was tapped.

I felt my heart pick up pace, and I let my mind get the best of me with my hopes as I turned in my stool to meet the person who tapped on my shoulder. I sighed in slight disappointment as I noticed it was Jesse. I forced a smile on my face as I greeted him, Jesse smiled sadly back at me then kissed my cheek and sat down next to me saying "You don't seem happy to see me" 

"What are you talking about Jesse, of course I'm happy to see you.... Why would you think I'm not happy to see you?" I asked playing dumb

"Becs, It was quite obvious that I was not the person you wanted to see, and your horrible at playing dumb" Jesse said 

"Jesse...." I started to say but I was cut off by Chloe running over and pulling me back on to the dance floor.

I kept looking over at Jesse and seen him finish off my beer and order another, I frowned slightly and looked back at Chloe who was dancing happily infront of me. I continued dancing. The song changed to a more sexual beat, and I noticed that Chloe had moved and was now grinding on some Canadian girl. So I took it as my chance to leave and return to Jesse at the bar.

Turning around and heading towards the bar I noticed that Jesse was not there, I looked around wondering where he had gone to but of course all I had seen was dancing bodies, I knew I wouldn't see anything so I moved back to the bar and ordered myself a second beer, and told myself I'd have to apologize to Jesse when I seen him again. But right now I was going to enjoy myself and celebrate.

Ten minutes had passed and Jesse had not returned. I scanned the room and was beginning to worry, but that was until I spotted Jesse with non other then Kommissar and Pieter, and I knew that the conversation was not a pleasant one by the look of utter annoyance on Kommissar's face and the look of rage on Pieter's. I let a sigh leave me as I hopped off the stool and made my way through the crowd of dancing bodies and towards Jesse, I was hoping that Jesse hadn't said anything too stupid. 

As I got closer to the three of them. The look on Kommissar's face became amused but Pieter still looked as if he wanted to murder Jesse. I was now less then three people away from Jesse and I caught the tailend of what Jesse had said to I was assuming Kommissar. "Just Leave Beca Alone... She Doesn't Need You"

Kommissar chuckled lightly and said "Let me make this clear.... There is nothing going on Between Rebeca and I" 

Jesse Scoffed and said "Yeah like I'd believe you, you probably want Beca all to yourself"

Kommissar sighed and rolled her eyes before replying "Even if I vanted Rebeca, I vould...." Kommissar trailed off gathering her thoughts and continued "as I had said there is nothing going on between Rebeca and I"

"whatever, just stay away okay Bitc...." Jesse was cut off as I said "Jesse what are you doing?"

Jesse turned quickly and looked at me with a small amount of shame written on his face as he said "Nothing really Becs..... Let's go I'm done here" 

I nodd but continued to look at Kommissar with and apologetic look as Jesse gripped roughly on my forearm and started pulling me away from Kommissar and Pieter. I locked my gaze on to Kommissar's and stared at her in longing as I turned around and followed Jesse. Once we were far enough from Kommissar and Pieter I pulled my arm from his grasp and glared at him as I rubbed my arm to where he had roughly grabbed on to it.

I sat down on the Bar stool again staring at the massive crowd of people, when I heard Jesse order a drink, but I never payed much attention to what it was because my mind was fill with images of Kommissar. I turned to faced the bar and was slightly startled when Jesse placed a beer infront of me. I stared at the beer then to Jesse then back at the beer again before picking it up and took a large mouthful of it then turned back to staring at the crowd, and started looking through the crowd for the Bellas

I continued scanning through the crowd when my eyes landed on bright blues. I let myself take in the owner of those beautiful blue eyes and noticed it was Kommissar, I let a small smile form on my lips as I continued to look at her.

Kommissar stared at me a bit longer before moving from her spot and strolled towards the bathroom, I felt my pulse pick up its pace again as I gulped half of my beer down and stood from the stool. Getting a look from Jesse that said where are you going, I sighed and said "I gotta pee Jesse"

Jesse's eyes soffened ever so slightly and he nodded saying "I'll be here"

I nodded and walked away heading towards the bathroom that Kommissar had just entered. 

Pushing open the door and stepped in to the bathroom, I seen the Kommissar leaning against the sink, staring in my direction with a small smile. I cleared my throat and said "I'm so sorry for whatever Jesse said"

Kommissar chuckled and said "It's fine Maus, I find your boyfriend? Quite amusing"

I frowned and said "it's not fine, Jesse was being an ass to you for no reason"

Kommissar stepped forward and lightly grasped my forearm causing me to wince slightly, and I was assuming my wince was noticed by Kommissar because she now wore the look of concern on her face. As she rolled my sleeves up my arms and was now searching my skin for any bruising and noticed a bruise in the shape of finger prints on my right arm and asked "Maus... Did he do this to you?" 

I stared at her but didn't answer. Kommissar moved her gaze from my arm to my face and asked again "Beca did he do this?"

I sighed and nodded and pulled my arms away rolling back down my sleeves and said "It's nothing it will go away in a week or so"

"That doesn't matter Beca... He hurt you and that is not right!" Kommissar said a frown appearing on her beautiful face.

I looked at Kommissar and said "Don't worry about me, it was probably just an accident. Now I gotta go, Jesse's waiting for me to come back" and with that I pulled away and moved towards the bathrooms exit and walked away.

I stepped out of the bathroom to find Jesse standing off to the side of the bathroom door waiting for me. I walked over to him and took his hand to lead him away from the bathroom before Kommissar came out but it was too late. The moment Jesse and I walked past the door, Kommissar pulled opened the door and came in to view and that was it, I could feel Jesse's grip on my hand tighten ever so slightly in anger.

I released Jesse's hand and took a deep breath before saying "Jesse...." But I was cut off my Jesse putting his hand in my face to signal me to shut up. I frowned at Jesse's hand but nodded. 

Jesse put his hand down and turned to look at me, then at Kommissar and shook his head then walked away leaving me. I sighed and started ringing my hands together then stared at my hands with a frown, I heard Kommissar clear her throat but I ignored her and walked away leaving the after party.


	2. You Shoot me down, But I will always get up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own PitchPerfect or its characters. I'm not getting any profit from this, I'm just a person with an imagination. I'm sorry about the long wait........

Beca's Pov, 

Getting back to the hotel, I stepped on to the elevator and debated on going to Jesse's hotel room or just heading to mine, My finger lingered over the fourth floor and the fifth floor button. I made my decision and pressed the fifth floor button, I sighed and thought 'Jesse seemed fairly pissed off. So giving Jesse the night to cool off seemed like a good idea. I'd just have to apologize to Jesse for what I had done or supposedly done to make him so angry when I seen him in the morning'

The elevator dinged noisily as it reached my floor signalling its arrival, the doors opened and I stepped off making my way toward my room. I pulled out my room card and unlocked the door and stepped in pushing it shut behind me. I kicked off my shoes and walked further in to the room and stopped when the lamp next to my bed flicked on and Jesse came in to view.

I stared at him a little longer then sighed saying "Jesse.... You scared me"

"Did I Beca...." Jesse said in a Monotone voice

"Yeah..... Umm you alright Jesse?" I asked 

"Just Peachy" Jesse said

"Jesse... Look... I'm sorry for whatever I had done to make you so angry" I said moving closer to him

Jesse stared at me for a few minutes, then said "Do you even know what you did?"

I shook my head no then asked "Please tell me what I did?"

"I don't like you hanging around the DSM Bitch...." Jesse grumbles

"She's not a bitch Jesse.... And you can't tell me who I can and can't talk to or be around" I replied 

"I can so... You are my girlfriend and I get a say in who you see or hang around" Jesse said angrily

"NO. No you don't. I am my own person... I can see who I wanna see" I say as I move towards the bathroom but was stopped by Jesse grabbing me by my arm. He spun me around and shoved me in to the wall harshly

"YOU WILL NOT SEE THAT DSM BITCH DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?" Jesse growls

"I will see who I want to see and besides......" I was cut off by Jesse slapping me across the face hard enough to send me tumbling to the ground. I was sat in a heap on the ground my face burning and stinging from how hard he slapped me. I didn't move I stared at the floor stunned as Jesse took a hand full of my hair and pulled it so that I'd look him in the eyes as he repeated himself "YOU WILL NOT SEE THAT DSM BITCH, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

I stared in to Jesse's eyes not answering, I could see anger pooling in his eyes as he waited for my answer. I was thinking of an answer to him but the only thing that came tumbling out of my mouth was "Fuck you....." 

Jesse nodded and gave me a smirk as he repeated my words acouple of times "Fuck you......Fuck.... You..... Hum such strong words for a person in your position"

He started pulling harder on my hair making me scream, tears started to roll down my cheeks. I dug my nails in to his hand and tried to remove his hand from my hair, but his grip only tightened. I let out a whimper and started to beg "Please J-Jesse let go..... It hurts"

Jesse sighed and let go, I drop to the floor and curled up in a ball I looked at him and begged him to stop with my eyes. Jesse rolled his eyes and scoffed at me as he squat down next to me and grabbed my face roughly once again forcing me to turn my head to look at him as he said " Don't you dare tell anyone about this..... If you do it will only become more painful..... Do I make myself clear?"

I nodded fear clear as day in my eyes as he smirked and said "good" before he released my head and shoved it away, then stood up and left my hotel room. I stared at the door waiting for him to come back but he never did. I slowly stood from the floor and moved to my door and locked it then moved back to my bed and laid down. I closed my eyes and started wishing this was all a dream. But I knew deep down it wasn't.


	3. Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Jesse's late night visit, Beca spends most of her time alone that was until Kommissar showed up. Both Beca and Kommissar spend some time together getting to know eachother better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own PitchPerfect or its characters. I'm not getting any profit from this, I'm just a person with an imagination.
> 
> All translations will be at the end of the chapter

Beca's Pov

Being woken up at 1:30am on a Saturday morning was not something I liked, but obviously plans had changed. Climbing off my bed and slowly trudging towards the door, I pulled the door open scowling at the person on the other side. Only to have my scowl slowly turn in to a look of confusion.

I rubbed my eyes and looked questioningly before saying "Kommissar?"

"Hallo. Did I vake you?" Kommissar asked 

I yawned and nodded before saying "Yes.... But it's fine..... Um what can I do for you?"

"I'm so sorry Maus... I knew I should of just stayed in my hotel room" Kommissar said

"Kommissar.... What do you need?" I asked 

"I vas vondering if I could stay here just for tonight. I don't think I can handle Pieter's Snoring much longer" Kommissar said 

I chuckle and nodded stepping out of the way gesturing for her to come in, Kommissar smiled and stepped in to my room, she looked around my room before saying "Your room is not much different from Mine"

I smiled and locked the door again. Then turned and looked at her and asked "Do you need something to sleep in?" 

Kommissar's eyes shot to mine as she shook her head no. So I nodded and moved towards my dresser I pulled out shorts and a tank top before moving towards the bathroom and changing quickly. Coming out of the bathroom three minutes later. I watched Kommissar take my place in the bathroom, I moved towards the bed and climbed back on to the bed and settled under the covers and waited for Kommissar.

A few minutes passed and Kommissar reappeared in the doorway, she looked at me with such emotion, but I was too tired to read further in to the emotions that plagued her eyes. I pat the bed next to me and waited for Kommissar to join me on the bed.

What felt like 20 minutes had passed and I couldn't help but raze a eyebrow and chuckle at Kommissar before saying "you know.... I don't bite.... Well maybe a little but still are you gonna stand there like a statue or are you going to join me on the bed and get some rest"

Kommissar took a deep breath in then exhaled and nodded, she set her things on my dresser then moved towards the bed and pulled the covers back and got in, I watched Kommissar move tensely like she was uncomfortable. I looked at her worriedly and asked "Would you rather if I took the couch?"

Kommissar looked at me and said loudly "Nein......"

I stared at her in shock, but before I got to make light of the situation Kommissar stood from the bed and said "I'm sorry maybe this vasn't such a good Idea. I think I should go"

I sighed and watched as Kommissar put her shirt on and move to grab her pants. I could feel a frown find its way on my face as I got out of bed and said "Kommissar ..... Bitte ..... nicht verlassen"

Kommissar stopped moving, and I took that as the signal to move closer, I lightly gripped on to her forearm and made her look at me as I continued saying "Ich dachte nur, dass Sie bequemer sein würden, wenn ich Ihnen das Bett gab"

Kommissar's eyes widened with the fact that I was speaking her mother tongue, I smiled and finished with saying "bitte bleib?"

Kommissar smiled and said "Of course Maus, I'll stay"

I watched as she turned and placed her pants back on my dresser then turned back to me as I gripped on to the hem of her shirt and started pulling it upwards but was stopped by the height difference and Kommissar ended up pulling it off the rest of the way. She looked at me with an amused look on her face and I blushed in embarrassment and looked away.

I was looking at the ground trying to make my blush go away as I heard a gasp come from Kommissar. I took a deep breath and looked back at Kommissar and seen her staring at me... Well more like staring at my cheek. She stepped closer and lightly touched the side of my face and I winced in pain.

Kommissar pulled back her hand and said "Maus....."

"I know...." I said covering my cheek with my hand and turned away moving to sit on the bed side.

"Maus.... I know you probably don't vant to hear it right now but I must say it...... That's not right.... Something must be done about this" Kommissar said through gritted teeth 

"Kommissar can we please not talk about this right now. Please.... I just want to sleep" I said with my head in my hands

"Of course Beca.... Come lets sleep" Kommissar said with a small smile as she moved to the bed and got in. This time she was the one patting the side of the bed in hopes for me to move and join her.

I turned and looked at Kommissar, and started chuckling as I stood and got back in the bed next to her and turned off the light and snuggled deep in the blankets. I was starting to drift off in to a probably dreamless sleep. When I felt a warm body press in to mine and a soft pair of lips press in to my temple followed by a soft whisper of "Good night my Maus" and that was it.... darkness, I was out like a light.

 

9:30am came quicker then I had wanted it too. I woke up from the slight sturr of something bellow me. I opened my eyes to find that my head was not laying on a soft pillow but it was indeed laying on a pair of perfectly shaped breasts. My eyes widened in shock as I gasped rather loudly and pulled away falling off the bed.

I groaned and laid there on the ground staring at the ceiling for a few minutes before I sat up and looked at the bed to find Kommissar chuckling at me. I blushed in embarrassment and looked away. 

I heard Kommissar's chuckles subside, and everything fell silent. I felt my chest tighten ever so slightly, I was debating on whether I should look up or not. I decided that looking up was a bad thing and that I should just keep looking down. That was until I felt fingers under my chin forcing me to look.

I looked up slightly to see a small frown on Kommissar's face as she said "Maus are you alright?"

"Yeah.... But if you keep frowning like that I won't be" I said murmuring the last part and failed to notice the small smirk form on Kommissar's face.

"How vould my frowning affect your vell-being?" Kommissar said with a mock frown

"It's such a horrible expression to mark such a beautiful face" Beca said and then realized what she had just said and face palmed in embarrassment. But then decided to go with it and looked back up to meet Kommissar's electric blue eyes and blushing cheeks.

I smiled at getting a slight reaction out of the German. Then murmured "Your beautiful when you blush" 

Kommissar blushed even harder and looked away hiding her face from me. And I sighed and said "I think it enhances your beauty"

"Danke Beca......" Kommissar said clearing her throat as she turned and looked back at me smiling than gave her hand offering to pull me up from the floor. I looked at her hand then took it. Once I was standing I murmured "There's no reason to thank me Kommissar."

"why is that Maus?" Kommissar asked curiosity clear in her eyes

"Because Kommissar.... " I began to say but I was cut off by Kommissar saying "my name is Luisa..... Please call me by it"

I smiled and started again with saying "Because Luisa.... The words I had spoken to you were the truth.... You are beautiful when you blush and it does enhance your beauty....."

I was about to say more but my words died in my throat when I felt a pair of lips press in to my own, I could feel my mind turn to mush and go blank. All I could do was kiss her back... But then my logical side kicked back in with full force, forcing me to pull back from her soft lips and murmured "Do you wanna go out for Breakfast or order in?"

"Order in..... Vait No on second thought lets go out I know this place" Luisa said moving toward her clothing a began getting dressed.

I smiled at her and moved to the bathroom to put light make up on to cover up my bruise then also began to get dressed in black skinny jeans, black tank top with a blue and black plaid over top. I rolled up it's sleeves to my elbow then pulled out my favourite black combat boots, and fixed my hair so it covered my face slightly.

We stepped out of my hotel room and walked towards the elevator and stepped on pressing the button for the lobby and waited patiently as the elevator moved, Finally the elevator reached the main floor and dinged signalling its arrival. The doors opened and we stepped off and walked towards the hotel's front doors. Once we were out side Luisa took my hand and led me down the street.

We stopped infront of this quaint restaurant not far from the hotel. Luisa pulled open the door and the most delicious smells drifted from inside. We stood in the enterence for a minute or two but I felt as if any second now I would start drooling, I was about to turn and say something to Luisa when a woman that looked to be in her mid forties greeted us, then grabbed two menus and asked for us to follow as she brought us towards a table near the window, then handed us both a menu before leaving to attend to her other customers. 

I sat staring at the menu unsure of what I wanted to have from it. So I snapped my gaze up to meet Luisa's and silently asked her to order something for the both of us then hoped that my message came across to her. We sat in silence for a bit longer I kept stealing glances at Luisa from behind the menu then quickly excused myself and headed towards the bathroom.

I could feel Luisa's gaze follow me as I left the table but I kept walking. Once I was in the bathroom I released the breath I didn't know I was holding and looked at myself in the mirror and told myself to calm down. I took one more deep breath and turned back to the door and walked out. I made my way back to the table to see that the menus were gone and there was a glass of water sitting at my spot, my eyes shot up to meet Luisa's as she took a sip from her glass.

I shot her a smile and sat down. Luisa sighed and asked " is everything alright Maus?" 

I nodded and picked up my glass of water and took a sip out of it before saying "yeah I'm fine."

"good I vas vorried, and I hope you don't mind I ordered something for you since you had left before the vaitress could come back to take our orders" Luisa said 

"Yeah I don't mind" I said chuckling " I was actually hoping you would of ordered something for me"

Luisa smiled softly and we continued talking about everything and anything, until our food came out and our conversation slowed ever so slightly as we ate, but our conversation never became dull.

Time had gone by and we had ignored several calls from our groups, since we were way to engrossed with each other, we had finished eating and our conversation picked back up and somewhere in the conversation Luisa had asked me to be her girlfriend but I had acted like I never caught what she asked me.

We had both pulled out our wallets to pay the bill, but before I had even had the chance to pull some money out of my wallet Luisa had or ready payed, I frowned at Luisa and said "I wanted to pay"

Luisa chuckled and said "I asked you to join me vhich means I pay" 

I let out a sigh and nodded as I slid my wallet back in to my bag, then slung it over my shoulder. We had walked to the restaurants door and stepped outside and back in to the busy street. Luisa had took my hand and started leading us back to the hotel, but I had stopped walking and forced Luisa to stop walking as well.

Luisa turned back and looked at me questioningly as she asked "Vhat's vrong Beca?"

I took a deep breath and said "I heard your question back at the restaurant.... I didn't answer, but I'm going to answer it now"

I watched Luisa's eyes turned from questioning to nervous in seconds, so I gave her a small smile and took a second deep breath to settle my nerves as I said "You asked me to be your girlfriend and my answer to that question is Yes.... I'd love to be your girlfriend.... But before we go any further, I must speak to Jesse and end things with him."

Luisa nods and pulls me in to a hug then kisses my lips softly as she murmured "Oh Meine Gott Beca.... Danke...... You have made me so happy" 

I smiled happily at finally getting what I had wanted since the beginning of this year. I was about to say something but Luisa beat me to it as she asked "Do you vant me to be there vhen you talk to Jesse?"

I shook my head no and said "No Luisa... It will only make things worse.... I should do it alone"

Luisa nodded and said " I know vhat you are saying.... Ve don't need to add more flame to the fire?"

I chuckled and said "It's fuel to the fire.... But yes, we don't need anymore problems right now"

Luisa sighed and said "Then I think ve should get to the hotel before they send out someone to find us" 

"Yeah.. I think that's a good idea.. But before we move I must kiss you again" I said as Luisa smiled widely and locked her lips with mine again but this time in a more passionate kiss.

We parted from each other and sighed happily. I grabbed on to Luisa's hand and we made our way back to the hotel and inside, we had stepped on to the elevator and I pressed the button for my floor and watched as Luisa pressed hers. We stood in a comfortable silence as the elevator moved towards our destinations, I turned and looked at Luisa then pulled her down for one last kiss before I had to get off.

The kiss was hungry yet passionate and I couldn't get enough of it, I knew I had to pull away before the elevator stopped but I didn't have the strength too, so Luisa pulled back and said "I'll hear from you soon.." I nodded and stepped back from Luisa as the elevator slowed to a stop and dinged noisily signalling that it was my floor. I stepped off the elevator and walked slowly down the hall towards my room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English to German Translations
> 
> \- Kommissar...... Please..... Do not leave = Kommissar ..... Bitte ..... nicht verlassen
> 
> \- Just thought that you would be more comfortable if I gave you the bed = Ich dachte nur, dass Sie bequemer sein würden, wenn ich Ihnen das Bett gab
> 
> \- please stay = bitte bleib?


	4. Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming back from a wonderful Breakfast, Beca is forced to face the fact that she needs to figure out away to tell Jesse it's over. Beca returns to her room to find that Jesse is yet again waiting for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own PitchPerfect nor do I own its characters, I will not be gaining any profit from this. I am just a person with an imagination and a story to share.
> 
> I am so sorry it took me so long to get back to this fic

Beca's Pov,

Stepping off the elevator I slowly made my way toward my hotel room, with each couple of steps I took forward I wanted to take a couple more steps backwards and get back on the elevator with Luisa. But I knew I'd be trying to avoid the inevitable, so I kept moving forward and before I knew it I was standing in front of my room's door. Reaching in my bag I pulled out my room key and unlocked the door. Slowly I twisted the handle and pushed it open. I stepped inside only to find Jesse yet again in my room but this time he was sitting on my couch.

I sighed and took a deep breath and stepped further in to my room and pushed the door shut behind me with a slight slam causing Jesse to turn and look at me, I felt myself start to get nervous as our eyes locked on to each other's. I swallowed hard trying to force the knot in my throat to go away, I took a second deep breath and cleared my throat readying myself to say what I needed to say to him. But he beat me to it and asked "Where were you this morning..... I was looking for you"

I sighed and said "...Out..."

Jesse razed a brow and asked "Where did you go Bec's I was worried"

I looked at him disbelievingly and said "I was out with a friend"

Jesse's gaze hardend ever so slightly as he asked "Who were you with?"

"No one you need to worry about Jesse" I said avoiding the question as I turned and kicked off my shoes then took off my jacket, and moved to hang my jacket and bag on the coat rack by the door before turning back to Jesse.

He scowled at my avoidance and asked again "Where did you go this morning and who were you with?"

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair and asked "why does it matter so much to where I was and who I was with?"

Jesse stood from the couch and said "Bec's it matters because you are my girlfriend and knowing where you are and who you are with is my Job"

I could feel my frustration building ever so slightly as I said "No it's not Jesse its not your job, well at least not anymore"

"What do you mean Bec's?" Jesse said with shock and a little hurt on his face as he walked closer to me

I took a quick breath and said "we're over" with as much determination I could muster up. As I watched his expression change from shocked and hurt to anger in seconds, I knew this was not gonna go well. Jesse's pace quickened as he moved towards me, and before I knew it he was infront of me saying "We arn't over until I say we are.... Got it!!"

"NO... I am my own person, and I say we are over now GET OUT!" I said forcefully and moved to the door pulling it open for Jesse.

Jesse walked towards the door but stopped in the door way saying "You'll come back... I know it"

I scoffed and closed the door in his face and locked it behind me, I turned away from the door and walked away. I sighed feeling like a weight was lifted from my shoulders as I moved towards my bed and laid down on it. I couldn't believe I was free from Jesse. I pulled my phone from my pocket and scrolled through my contacts and clicked on Luisa's name and sent her a text stating that "Everything was done"

I had locked my phone and placed it on the bed next to me as I waited for her to reply. I closed my eyes and drifted off in to a dreamless sleep only to be woken up a few hours later by someone knocking on my door. I groaned and got off the bed and moved towards the door and looked through the peep hole to find Chloe waiting impatiently on the other side so I unlocked the door and let Chloe inside.

"Hey Chlo" I said calmly

"What the hell Bec's" Chloe said angrily 

"What?" I asked playing dumb

"Don't play dumb with me Beca you know what's up, why would you break up with Jesse." Chloe said

"Because" I said not really wanting to tell Chloe what he did

"Because of what Beca what did he do to make you break up with him?" Chloe asked

" he hurt me, he abused me Chlo that's why I left him" I said avoiding her gaze.

"WHAT!" Chloe practically yelled as I broke down slightly. I felt tears run down my face as I wiped furiously at them and smudged my makeup that hid the bruise on my face. Chloe gasped as she grabbed on to my chin and forced me to turn my head so she could look at it more clearly.

"Oh my, Bec's I'm so sorry" Chloe said pulling me in to a hug

I pulled back and said "it's fine Chlo, I'm fine Chlo"

"It's not fine Bec's, why didn't you tell me, I could of been there for you" Chloe asked

"I didn't want to worry you Chlo" I said wiping at the last of my tears

"I don't care I wouldn't of wanted you to go through this alone" Chloe said taking my hands in hers 

"I wasn't alone Chloe" I said 

"Oh? Okay? Did you go to one of the others for help?" Chloe asked a little hurt I didn't go to her 

"No not exactly, I kind of met someone new and she and I have been talking a lot and she had been helping me through this" I said

"Oh, what's her name?" Chloe said 

"Her name is Luisa" I said smiling slightly as images of Luisa fludded my mind

"Well it's nice to know that your not going through this alone" Chloe said 

"Yeah" I said as my phone binged with the incoming text, I leaned over and grabbed my phone and smiled again saying "It's Luisa"

Chloe nodded and said "well I'll take that as my cue to leave then" 

Chloe moved towards the door and pulled it open but I stopped her and pulled her in to a hug and said "Thanks Chloe for being here for me though"

"No problem Bec's" Chloe said hugging me back as she stepped out of my room and closed the door behind her, I stared at the closed door for a few minutes before turned and moving back to my phone to reading the text message.

I unlocked my phone and opened the messages to see that Luisa had replied " that's great Maus, do you want me to come down so we can talk about it in person?"

I smiled at my phone and said " no, I think I will spend sometime alone"

Luisa sent "okay if you need me just text me" 

"I will, talk to you later" I replied 

" yes Maus, ve talk later have a good afternoon" Luisa said 

"You too" I replied putting my phone on the end table and laid back on the bed.


End file.
